Bro Time
by stripper girl drunk
Summary: Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret are all bros, sitting around talking about their respective ladies and gentlemen. Regina/Emma, MM/David, Ruby/?


**A/N: I don't own OUAT, this is just for funsies. Much love, everyone! **

**Bro Time**

She pressed the worn out buttons on her keyboard furiously, a sheen of sweat beginning to show on her forehead. Her fingers were trained for this; they knew precisely where at go at just the right time, creating a symphony of sorts that she had played time and again. All of the sounds around her began to mold into one, and suddenly she was losing focus, a rarity for someone as experienced as she. Her heart started to pump faster and her fingers increased their already pained pace, and she was in the zone. She paused for a split second, a renegade thought from the outside world sneaking in unannounced, and then, before she could register what had happened, it was all over.

**WIPE**

"Emma, what the hell! This is the fourth time that we've wiped, and I know it's cause you aren't healing the tank!"

The blonde girl in question let out a loud growl and threw her headset to the ground.

"I'm sorry guys, I just can't concentrate."

The two people sitting across from her nodded their heads, though one of them still seemed miffed.

"Em, seriously, what's up? You're usually so focused, and _usually _number one on the healing charts. I mean really, you let M&M die!"

The short haired brunette smiled softly and placed her hand on Emma's arm.

"It's okay, Emma. Ruby is just overreacting, as per usual." She shot the redhead a look, which was quickly shrugged off.

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?"

Emma looked up, her seemingly permanent pout starting to melt away. Mary Margaret always knew how to make her feel better without even really trying.

"Yeah, Ems. It's just us. So spill."

Emma placed her head in her hands and sighed softly. "It's Regina."

Mary Margaret and Ruby shared a look. They should have known that that's what was distracting Emma.

"How is our lovely Mayor doing these days?"

Emma groaned and leaned back into her chair, her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"She's back to being her insecure self. I can see that she still doesn't trust me. She doesn't really believe that I love her, and that I would do anything to make her happy and take care of her. I feel like we take one step forwards and ten steps back, and she has her walls back up."

Ruby spoke up first, the sympathy in her voice obvious.

"It's gonna take time. I think that your relationship has been going great so far, but it _is_ the mayor. She's used to keeping people at a distance, but she lets you in. It's probably all still new to her, so she's bound to lose her cool sometimes."

Emma remained silent while Mary Margaret nodded sagely.

"What about you, M&M? How are things with Mr. Charming Sexy-Pants?"

Mary Margaret blushed and ducked her head. "David and I are doing well. It's just that…"

Emma smirked and made a hand motion for her to continue.

"David is so sweet, and I love him for that. But he's also too protective of me. He acts as though I'm this fragile doll that could break at any moment."

Ruby and Emma nodded. Yeah, that seemed about right. David was always fussing over Mary Margaret, acting more like a father than a boyfriend.

Emma raised an eyebrow and turned to the redhead.

"Tell us, love guru. What's going on in the world of Ruby?"

Ruby smirked and placed a finger on her lips. "Now, you two girls know that I never kiss and tell."

Emma and Mary Margaret simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Let's just say that my voracious appetite…cannot be sated." She winked dramatically, causing Emma to let out a slight laugh.

"Which brings me to my next question. It's been bothering me for a while. How is our lovely mayor in bed?"

Mary Margaret promptly spit out the coffee she had been drinking and Emma tried her best not to choke at her friend's reaction.

"You wanna know…about Regina?"

Ruby leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, a lecherous look in her eyes. Emma bit her cheek and debated for a minute. Not a second later, a pervy smile adorned her face.

"She is a _firecracker_, man. This one time she wanted to have a go so badly that we almost did it in her office, on her desk." Emma scoffed loudly, pouting like a petulant child. "But then she decided to be all professional and whatever and left me hanging. I was _this_ close. This close!"

Ruby laughed loudly and then turned to Mary Margaret, who looked like she was pretending that she was someplace else.

"Your turn, M&M. Tell us about Mr. Sexy Pants."

Mary Margaret turned a shade of red that neither of the other women had ever seen before, and they started to worry.

"David…" A sweet smile adorned her face as she thought of the man she was deeply in love with. "David is unbelievably sweet and very gentle with me…but sometimes, I wish…"

Mary Margaret frowned and looked off to the side, trying to find the precise word.

"That he'd screw your brains out, caveman style?"

Mary Margaret turned to Ruby, sputtering so badly that she was unable to form any words. Emma placed a comforting hand on Mary Margaret's back, all the while trying to suppress a smile.

"Yep. I knew it. It's okay, M&M. We understand."

Emma nodded in agreement while Mary Margaret hung her head, still speechless.

Ruby hopped up, getting their attention. "Hey! How about we head to the diner and grab some lunch?"

Emma rubbed her stomach, not realizing that it had been hours since she had last eaten. Mary Margaret got up, happy to be anywhere that wasn't where _that_ conversation had happened. Emma got up first and led the way towards the door, but stopped short, causing Ruby to bump into her.

"Hey, what the—oh... Hello, Madame Mayor. David."

Mary Margaret's head shot up, her eyes finding David's immediately. Emma, for her sake, began stuttering, and rubbed her hand against her neck.

"H-hey, baby. What are you doing here? How was work? I missed—"

"Save it, Miss Swan. We heard everything, _including _the teenage locker room talk."

Emma took a step forward, green eyes meeting furious brown.

"I didn't mean-

"Sit."

Emma sat down quickly, avoiding Regina's burning eyes.

Mary Margaret looked up at David and smiled.

"David, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

David stepped forward and wrapped Mary Margaret in a tight embrace.

"I wish you had said something sooner. I only want to make you happy, my love. Shall we go and perhaps discuss this 'caveman' business further?"

David smirked at Mary Margaret's deep blush. She nodded coyly and followed her boyfriend outside.

Emma jumped up and stomped her foot childishly, her anger getting the better of her.

"Are you kidding me? She gets off scot free, and _I_ still get in trouble?"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and stared Emma down hard.

"I believe I said 'sit', am I correct, Miss Swan?"

Emma grumbled something to herself before sitting down.

"I'm sorry. Did you have something that you wanted to share?"

Emma let out a high pitched 'no' before looking away and scuffing her shoe against the ground.

Ruby giggled, holding her sides.

"You are so whipped!"

Ruby gulped audibly when Regina's gaze fell onto her.

"I hope you realize that I plan on discussing your questionable behavior with you Grandmother. I'm not entirely sure that she'll appreciate your…oh, how did you put it? Your 'voracious appetite'?"

Ruby paled immediately and ran towards the door, hoping to get to her grandmother before the mayor did. Regina watched the girl run, a dark smirk appearing on her face. She turned around and placed a finger under her chin, knowing that she forgot something. Oh right.

"You."

Emma looked up at Regina, a small pout on her face. Regina sighed and moved in front of the blonde, kneeling down so that they were eye level.

"I love that you so try hard with me. You're patient. You're patient in times when I know that I myself would turn around and leave, and I love you for that. I'm sorry that I am sometimes difficult to deal with, and I push you away when all I really want to do is hold you close."

Regina placed a hand on Emma's cheek and caressed it softly, smiling when Emma leaned into her touch.

"I'll always love you, Regina. Always."

Regina smiled and stared into the girl's clear green eyes.

"I know you will, dear. That's why I know that when I tell you that you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week, you'll understand completely. Good day, Sheriff Swan." And as quickly as she appeared, Regina was gone in an instant, leaving a stunned Emma Swan wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
